


Low Place Like Home

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Double Penetration, Harems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yunho is one of the most skilled he’s ever come across, certainly the best he has obtained. Yoochun still had a lot to learn.





	Low Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. 
> 
> So yeah! Originally created on July 14 of 2011

His footsteps echo loudly off the marble floors as he makes his way through the manor. One of his many attendants immediately approaches and he shrugs off his jacket, hands it to the young man, taking longer strides and dismissing the attendant with a short wave of his hand. More men and boys line the hallway as he passes through, standing at attention or shuffling out of bedrooms half asleep. They look at Changmin with a sense of anticipation and hope but he’s in no mood to play with any of them today, loosening his tie as he steps into his room and closes his door to all of them.

Well, not quite all of them he thinks as he sees the two figures on his bed. Yunho is hovering over a panting Yoochun, sliding a thick vibrator in and out whilst sucking on Yoochun’s cock diligently. He’s mildly surprised by the show, all his servants aren’t supposed to play with each without his direct supervision and Yunho and Yoochun have been with him long enough to know better than to break the rules. Yoochun writhes on the bed, hips bucking under Yunho’s ministrations and Changmin takes a moment to admire the scene, catching sight of a thick plug nestled inside Yunho.

Yunho’s not usually one to break rules, he’s been with Changmin the longest but Yoochun’s always been a slut, taking pleasure in whatever form he can get it. He wonders how Yunho was coerced into straying off the path by Yoochun, normally far too submissive to go against anything strictly demanded by Changmin. Changmin knows both of them prefer the brand of gratification only he can deliver, never quite satisfied with anything else and smirks, making his way to the bed and slipping off his shirt.

‘It’s rude not to greet your Master,’ Changmin scolds from the end of the bed.

Yunho immediately scrambles back at the sound of Changmin’s voice, kneeling in a low bow towards his master. Yoochun just whines at the loss of contact but doesn’t dare to lower a hand to stroke himself, remaining spread out on the emerald sheets. Changmin steps forward, running a hand over Yunho’s bowed head like he would a pet dog before tapping long fingers at the base of the vibrator stuffed inside Yoochun. He pulls, admiring the stretch as it slides out before tossing it aside. Yoochun looks almost panicked at the loss.

‘Do you think you deserve something inside you?’ Changmin raises an eyebrow.

Yoochun pants heavily, ‘Please, Master.’

Changmin ignores the man, kneeling on the bed in front of Yunho, raising his pet’s head by the chin, admiring the sleek, black collar fastened around his neck. He kisses Yunho deeply, tasting the bitter residue of alcohol as his tongue slides into his mouth. Yunho was always easily persuaded when drunk and very few men could meet Yoochun drink for drink. Changmin almost smiles for a moment as he imagines Yoochun convincing Yunho to join him for a scotch, undoubtedly passing the time until Changmin returned from work. Yoochun really needed to stop luring men into bed but Yunho should have known better. There was nothing for it; they’d both have to be punished.

‘What do you both have to say for yourselves?’ Changmin asks accusingly, shooting disappointed glares at both of them.

Yoochun sits up, his erection smearing precum over his stomach with the movement and says nonchalantly, ‘Lessons.’

‘Lessons?’ His features perfectly schooled to express his scepticism. 

‘I wanted Yunho to show me how to do that trick with his tongue,’ Yoochun crosses his arms with a dignified air, ‘everyone talks about how you like him best. I’ve been here for years but you’ve never come in my mouth,’ Yoochun pouts childishly.

Yunho looks up, shocked at the news and then returns his gaze to his lap and Changmin scoffs, ‘you haven’t earned it yet.’ 

Changmin pulls Yunho to him and the man instinctively moves to unbuckle his pants, sliding them off along with his underwear. Yunho’s been with him long enough to anticipate his every request but that doesn’t mean it’s become any less thrilling. His hand twines in Yunho’s hair as he considers apt punishment for the both of them. Of course, he could just ignore both of them, force them into solitary confinement for a few days but he doubts that will curb Yoochun’s rebellion and it’s also completely uninspired and no fun for himself. He tugs Yunho’s head closer to his crotch until the man begins to lap at his hardening length, pressing kisses against the skin. Yunho is one of the most skilled he’s ever come across, certainly the best he has obtained. Yoochun still had a lot to learn.

‘And how was it?’ Changmin asks, watching his cock disappear into Yunho’s mouth. ‘Did you learn anything?’

Yoochun looks infuriated, undoubtedly jealous of Yunho’s position and it makes Changmin smirk. ‘He wasn’t that great,’ Yoochun scowls.

Changmin laughs and beckons the man closer as Yunho’s pulls off, allowing room for both of them to begin licking up his shaft, a normally good natured Yoochun nearly elbowing Yunho out of the way. Yunho backs away, busying his mouth over the bridge of Changmin’s hip and thigh until his master draws him back up and he wraps his tongue around the base of Changmin’s erection. His mouth meets with Yoochun’s and they share a messy kiss before returning to suck gently at the tip of their master’s cock. Changmin eventually tears Yoochun away by the hair, shoving Yunho down until lips meet his pelvis. Yoochun practically growls at the dismissal, fury boiling up again as he glares at Yunho: Yoochun always liked being the centre of attention.

‘Prep him,’ Changmin orders, passing a bottle of lube to him.

Changmin barely refrains from laughing as he observes Yoochun roughly yanking the plug out of Yunho, his full animosity directed at the man wrapping his lips around Changmin. Yoochun is generally easy going and friendly but it’s clear he’s been brimming with jealousy for quite some time and much to Changmin’s pleasure, is going to use the opportunity to take it out on Yunho. Yoochun shoves two fingers inside Yunho, forgoing the use of lube and thrusting them in and out with little care for the man’s discomfort. Yunho flinches but doesn’t lose his rhythm and Changmin coos with praise just to piss Yoochun off further. Yunho constricts around him, throat swallowing desperately and Changmin looks up to see four digits stretching his pet’s opening, Yoochun’s gaze however is fixed on Changmin. Few of Changmin’s servants are daring enough to maintain eye contact, it’s one of the most basic rules and yet another stipulation Yoochun seems to pay no mind to. Yunho for the most part doesn’t mind Yoochun’s harsh ministrations; Changmin knows he enjoys servicing him in any way possible. Ecstasy floods through his veins, pooling like molten lava in his stomach and he climaxes- spilling into Yunho’s mouth, though there is greater pleasure in the look of depravation on Yoochun’s face than in the orgasm itself. 

Yunho sits back when he’s done swallowing, his lips red and swollen, he looks contented until he catches sight of Yoochun’s glare. Yunho has never coped well with being disliked and he withers slightly, shooting a pleading look at Yoochun. Yoochun’s reminded that when they’re not around their master, Yunho is one of his closest friends and it can’t be helped that they both share the same prerogative to be fucked. His rage subsides but jealousy still twists his face into a scowl that he chooses to direct at Changmin.

‘Bend over, Yoochun,’ Changmin instructs, ignoring Yoochun’s expression and admires the pale flesh, whispering instructions in Yunho’s ear.

Yunho moves forward, hands on Yoochun’s ass as he spreads the man open, gently probing lubricated fingers inside. He adds tongue, not because Changmin told him to but simply because he wants to. Yunho always wants to give as much pleasure as he possibly can and Yoochun’s only just beginning to understand that’s how Yunho trumps the dozens of other boys in Changmin’s harem.

‘That’s enough,’ Changmin interrupts, ‘he likes it rough.’

Yunho withdraws and slicks himself up, pushing in slowly for both their sakes. Yoochun cries out, hands clutching at the green sheets and trying not to squirm. It’s not aggressive in the way that Changmin takes him but the burn, the stretch, the pain- it fuels his desire all the same. He pushes back on Yunho and his friend begins to move, steadily thrusting in and out and trailing soft palms over Yoochun’s chest. Yoochun almost collapses when Changmin joins them, roughly thrusting into Yunho who consequently pinches at his nipples extracting a long moan. Changmin’s pace is far more brutal, the force sending both of them sliding forward, Yunho trying not to crush Yoochun and Yoochun making the most of it, bucking back on his cock.

Suddenly, Changmin sits back, pulling Yunho with him. Yunho straddles their master’s lap, impaling himself on Changmin’s length whilst Yoochun watches from over his shoulder. He hasn’t been given permission to move yet and although he likes pissing Changmin off, he’s sure he has achieved quite enough today. When Changmin finally beckons him, he crawls forward locking lips with Changmin over Yunho’s shoulder as the man bounces in his lap. Changmin stops Yunho with gentle hands on his hips, pushing him down and passes Yoochun the lube again. 

‘He can take it,’ Changmin says bluntly as Yoochun hesitates. ‘Can’t you, Yunho?’

Yunho responds by slumping forward against Changmin, making room for Yoochun who tries not to be jealous it’s not him with arms around their Master. It doesn’t quite work at first, Yoochun’s too frightened of hurting Yunho to use the necessary force and it comes down to Changmin pushing a digit of his own in alongside his dick. Yunho doesn’t say anything, though he never does, so Yoochun finally adds one of his own, adding more lube as he stretches Yunho open. Yunho’s a panting mess by the time they squeeze two more fingers in, hiding his face in Changmin’s neck. Yoochun’s about to slick himself up when Changmin slides a cock ring over his erection. He’s been hard and dripping for almost two hours now and he can’t help but whine at the thought of further delay.

‘How come Yunho doesn’t have to wear one?’ Yoochun sulks as he watches Changmin stroking Yunho’s length.

‘Because he can behave,’ Changmin scolds, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging until he bumps into Yunho’s back.

Yoochun pouts a little before quite recklessly pushing his cock into Yunho. It’s painfully tight, a lot more stifling than any cock ring. The feel of Changmin’s erection pulsing against his far too overwhelming and Yoochun knows he would have come in seconds without the ring. Yunho is incredibly tense between them and Yoochun can’t help but rub soothing hands over the man’s lower back, apologetic for his hasty penetration. Changmin is biting at Yunho’s jaw, tugging at the collar around his neck but his hand gropes at Yoochun’s backside so he begins to thrust upwards. Changmin withdraws an inch before pushing back in beside Yoochun and they develop a sloppy rhythm until Yunho begins to relax and shift between them. It’s not long before Yunho has completely changed the pace, sliding up and sitting back down, his tanned skin shining with sweat from the exertion. 

Yoochun wants to come so badly he’s near tears. His eyes meet Changmin’s, pupils blown with lust and he bites his lip at the thought of switching places with Yunho. Yunho seems to love it, arching back into Yoochun every few bounces, mouth open in silent screams and hands clutching at Changmin’s shoulders for balance. His thighs are straining, thickly corded muscle beneath smooth skin and Yoochun wants to touch if he didn’t think he’d explode. He pulls out, the sensation too much for him to handle.

Changmin whispers in Yunho’s ear and the man reaches behind him, tugging the cock ring off. Changmin’s hand on his ass propels him forward and the unspoken order is clear so he lines up and alternates filling Yunho up as Changmin pulls out. Changmin’s fingers probe at his entrance before shoving in and it tips Yoochun over the edge. He cries out, forehead resting against Yunho’s back as he slumps over, feeling himself pulse out into Yunho. It’s not long before he feels his master pushing in beside his softening length and resuming a fast and rough pace. It’s almost torture for Yoochun and he can only imagine how Yunho’s feeling when wet heat bursts around him, Changmin’s fingers crooking inside him, mouth biting down on Yunho’s neck as he comes.

Changmin’s hand makes quick work on Yunho’s dripping erection, squeezing roughly and twisting under the crown. Yunho is still bucking lightly against them and Yoochun adds his own mouth and hands to the fray, pinching at nipples and laving at a spot behind the man’s ear with his tongue. Yoochun can’t help but admire how Yunho still manages to hold out until the very moment Changmin orders him to come, thick ribbons of white decorating Changmin’s hand and stomach.

They fall apart breathless, legs tangled and arms painfully trapped under one another’s bodies. They push apart, too hot and sticky to be so close, so soon and Yoochun’s about ready to sleep when he feels pressure on his neck, the thin leather collar digging into his flesh. He cracks an eye open to see Yunho on the floor on his hands and knees, naked except for the leash Changmin holds. Their master looks impatient as he tugs at Yoochun’s chain, so Yoochun slides lazily to the floor and assumes his position, staring up at Changmin expectantly. 

‘You didn’t think you’d go without punishment did you?’ Changmin smirks.

‘No, Master,’ Yoochun smiles.

‘I’m going to spank you both until you’re raw and bruised so that everyone will know how you misbehaved when they see you crawling around naked this week,’ Changmin yanks of the leashes, dragging them out the room.

There’s a subtle order in Changmin’s statement that both men acknowledge with a nod. They’ll wear both the humiliation and pride of being with Changmin for the entire week, restricted to a life on their hands and knees and without clothes for all Changmin’s servants and guests to see. They’re both hardening at the thought as they shuffle through the long hallway after Changmin, following their Master past several envious looking boys and into the playroom. Yoochun licks his lips in anticipation as his Master shuts the door and as he sees Changmin select his favourite ropes and paddles from the wall, he vows to rebel more often.


End file.
